Cuestión de ganar
by Herse Pigwidgeon
Summary: Jonathan se encuentra en Roma, Alec también.


**Nota:** Para _princesa. jaidiangel_, bonita, no he tenido el placer de charlar contigo, pero espero de todo corazón que sea de tú agrado y te deseo un muy feliz año nuevo. Que este 2015 traiga gratas sorpresas para ti y para toda tu familia. Es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre Sebastian y le he agarrado el gusto xD, gracias por eso.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de** The Mortal Instruments** pertenecen en su totalidad a **Cassandra Clare**. Yo sólo los he tomado prestado para divertirme un poquitín a costa suya.

**Personajes: **Sebastian/Alec. Jace, Isabelle, Max.

**Palabras según word**: 970.

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Secreto Navideño" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"_

* * *

...:: Cuestión de ganar ::...

* * *

—_Insolente_. _Ególatra_. _No cierra su estúpida boca_.

Ahoga un bostezo en la palma de su mano. Vuelve a mirar a Jace de arriba abajo y sigue enumerando mentalmente cada uno de los defectos del rubio mientras lo observa a lo lejos. Un pasatiempo que encontró divertido en tanto espera la mínima noticia de su padre.

Hace más de un mes que ha quedado varado en Roma, en una casona de su propiedad cerca del _Campo di Fiore_. Y, casualidad, ha hallado a la familia Lightwood de vacaciones (lo intuye por la cantidad insana de fotografías que Isabelle toma a todo ser animado e inanimado que ronda su alrededor).

Ninguno advierte la sombra que los ha seguido por varias cuadras tratando de imaginar las palabras exactas de Valentine si llega a atravesar el corazón de su falso segundo hijo en tierra italiana. A regañadientes se obliga a dejarlo pasar, aunque la imagen de la sangre, contaminada con la del ángel cautivo y corriendo por el pavimento, le resulta más que tentadora.

Ya le ha advertido a Valentine que no será más que un esclavo a sus pies. Algo de utilidad podrá sacarle a su debido tiempo.

Se detienen a comprar pizza. No llevan _glamour_. Se sientan en la mesa de madera fuera del local y charlan. El niño le quita las rodajas de salami al pedazo triangular de Alexander (ha estado investigando). Jace quiere hacer lo mismo con Isabelle, mas ella le da un manotazo cuando lo intenta. Max ríe.

Jonathan se pregunta si su hermana haría eso; sólo la conoce por las vagas menciones de su padre, quien prefiere hablar de Jocelyn antes que de la niña. Se irrita al encontrarse a sí mismo imaginando aquella tonta trivialidad. No necesita de escenas tan mundanas en su vida. Pronto gobernará el mundo de los nephilims.

Se recarga en una fuente apagada y cruza los brazos. No lleva ninguna runa encima. Casi quiere ser notado por esos cuatro inútiles. No tienen la más remota idea de quién los observa, ni de todo el sufrimiento del que será gloriosa causa. Saborea el futuro.

No dilata en percatarse de la forma en que Alec mira a Jace. _Es patético._ Piensa. No porque sea homo, sino por esa "idolatría" que le tiene. Lo cree perfecto; a ese tonto _Jace_. Jah.

Hace una mueca de sarcasmo y rueda los ojos al recordar la voz de su padre: el niño ángel, una etiqueta que para Jonathan parece más ligada a un tubo de ensayo que a un ser humano. Pero allí está. Están ambos. De forma inconsciente se mira las manos en busca de alguna marca de demonio. No la haya. Levanta la mirada y casi le da pena ver al chico Lightwood con los ojos tímidos en su bebida cuando Jace le rodea los hombros y saca una fotografía de ambos.

Se pregunta si Alec lo preferiría a él en un caso hipotético. Y una sonrisa retorcida aparece en sus labios pálidos.

Ha encontrado otro rico y productivo pasatiempo.

El placer de la seducción siempre viene siendo idóneo en los momentos en que su queridísimo padre parece tener mejores compromisos que ir a buscarlo.

.

Son cerca de las once de la noche cuando Max cae rendido y Jace tiene que llevarlo sobre su espalda de vuelta con sus padres.

Alec intenta no hacer mal tercio cuando su hermana decide coquetear con uno de sus pretendientes, al único que no rechazó con una mirada altiva. Sólo busca lo mejor, lo más exótico y atractivo. A Jonathan le cae bien esa actitud. Quizá no la torture demasiado.

Alec se balancea, cambiando el peso sobre un pie y otro. Lo ve incómodo, pero Jonathan apuesta a que, siendo tan caballeroso y protector, no la dejará a solas con un desconocido (aun sepa que su preciosa hermana es capaz de partirle el trasero a una cantidad considerable de demonios y subterráneos a la vez).

Por fin, llega la oportunidad que buscaba. Alec se queda varado entre la multitud tras el guiño de Isabelle: "deseo a este chico, no te quiero de chaperón, esfúmate" (El esfúmate, obviamente, es traducción suya. Le agrega dramatismo).

—_Ya era hora_ —piensa, fastidiado. Y se acerca sigilosamente, como un cazador a su presa.

—¿Ya pediste un deseo en la _Fontana de Trevi_? —pregunta sin titubeo, con una amplia sonrisa.

Oh sí. Su padre lo ha versado en carisma y encanto para persuadir a la gente.

—¿Te conozco? —entrecierra los ojos. Jonathan se encoge de hombros.

—Lo dudo. Vine de paseo con mi familia.

—Bien —se mete las manos a los bolsillos, dispuesto a irse.

—Espera. Ese fue mi intento fallido, así parece, de entablar conversación con alguien que hable mi idioma.

Lightwood logra notar el leve tono irritado bajo el acento burlón.

—Lo siento. Debo irme.

Jonathan lo toma del brazo y sonríe aún más.

—Oye, sin rodeos, quiero invitarte a salir. Me pareces atractivo.

Alec se sorprende. —¿Qué te hace pensar que yo…? —lo cree demente por un momento y al siguiente se libera de su agarre.

—¿Qué tú eres homo? —pasa una mano por su cabello plateado y ladea su cabeza, queriendo reflejar inocencia.

—Cállate. No lo repitas. No me conoces y no lo soy— se da la vuelta. Espera que el desconocido no se ponga a seguirlo.

—¿Ah no? —camina a su lado, sin olvidar sonreír. Sonreír es clave para agradarle a la gente. —Perdona.

Alec no le dirige la palabra, pero es consiente de su presencia. Sabe que tardará en llegar al hotel y, para colmo de males, en los pocos minutos que han compartido trayectoria ya ha enumerado mentalmente los atributos positivos de ese completo extraño (uno: aquel cabello casi plata, dos: su cuerpo atlético, tres: la confianza con la que camina). Y, por el ángel, ha perdonado su descaro con la milésima sonrisa que le ha lanzado en la noche. Debe perderlo. Ya. Es urgente.

—No te estoy siguiendo, por cierto. Es sólo que voy hacia allá.

—Claro —por supuesto que no le cree. —¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Ya te lo había dicho. Salir contigo —se coloca frente a frente, impidiendo que siga avanzando. —Y besarte. Básicamente besarte —lo mira a los ojos. Alec se sonroja. Oh, vaya, qué rápido lo tiene en sus manos. Tira de su playera gris y lo obliga a acercarse. Aspira su aliento, reduciendo el espacio entre sus labios a milímetros.

Y se separa.

—Lástima que no sea tu tipo —se lame el labio inferior antes de caminar en dirección contraria.

Ha plantado la semilla en el joven Lightwood.

Sabe que mira como se aleja, que se mantendrá en vela pensando en lo que pudo pasar.

Y _pasará_, porque mañana el heredero Morgenstern saciará sus ganas de besarlo.

Sí. Robará el beso que guarda para "Jace Wayland".

Todo es cuestión de ganar.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota:** Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
